


Her Value

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Abraxas Malfoy, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intent to Sexually Abuse a Child, Omega Narcissa Black Malfoy, Omega Verse, Or Rather the Intent to Do So, multiple character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Narcissa Black knew her value.And she was going to make damn sure no one would treat her as less.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: August Auction Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Her Value

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. There are also multiple character deaths, one of which is on screen, along with sex. There is an ongoing theme of pedophilia throughout the fic. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Yes. I did have Narcissa killing people because they displeased her. They displeased me, too.

(^^)  
 **Her Value**  
(^^)

Narcissa knew her value. She was an omega witch belonging to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Her value came from her bloodline and the power that was locked within it. Her destiny was to be married off to better the family as a pretty bauble on the arm of some alpha. If she was lucky (and since Blacks made their own luck, she was going to be), then her future alpha would be handsome and free of unsightly blemishes. It went without saying that he would also be a wizard.

The first contract that Uncle Arcturus (the current Lord Black) accepted for her was a good example of what Narcissa would not accept in a husband and alpha. Demetrius Umbridge was just as toad-like as his younger sister Dolores and even had a series of dark brown moles with curly black hairs sprouting from them. Narcissa politely suggested to Demetrius that he might be suited to another omega who was closer to his age or at least graduated from Hogwarts, but he refused to break the contract that as an omega, she was not allowed to refuse without being disowned.

Tragically, Demetrius died before they could wed.

As did the next two suitors, both of whom were more odorous than the last.

That was all before her fourth year.

In her fourth year, her sister Andromeda ran off a Muggle-born who happened to an alpha, bonding with him and therefore negating her betrothal contract with Lucius Malfoy, the heir to the House of Malfoy. Uncle Arcturus had to offer her in Andromeda’s place or have the Malfoys declare a blood feud against them. Unfortunately, the same was likely to happen if something were to befall the Malfoy heir.

It was a very good thing that Lucius was an acceptable compromise between no alpha and an arrogant knothead fit only for a shallow grave. He also knew his place as her alpha and husband. He seemed to understand and appreciate that she was dangerous if not treated right. He did his duty as heat companion but let her be outside of it unless she initiated, which was far more tolerable than what she knew might have awaited her with a different man.

Narcissa had no problem providing Lucius with the heir required of her. She was even willing to provide more children. However, that did not seem like it was meant to be. She didn’t seem to be conceiving at all, despite her much alluded Rosier heritage. She was content with her beloved Draco, even if she did wish for him to have the companionship of siblings as she had had.

Until a child presented during their teen years, the tests for designation were unreliable. Certain sexes were more prone to various designations, and there were many stereotypes of how an infant or child might act if they were destined to an alpha or an omega. After all, the instincts were still there even before they presented.

Narcissa was not blind to her son’s faults. She knew he could be arrogant and vain. Like the peacocks that Lucius insisted on keeping free upon the grounds of the Malfoy estate, Draco was prone to strutting about as if he were the grandest thing to grace a room. He was easily distracted by pretty things, even more so if they sparkled or flashed in the light. He also clung to his baby blanket and comfort animal long after leaving his toddler years.

All of those things were stereotypical behaviors for a male omega. Her cousin Sirius had had all of them as well before his presentation hit. Uncle Arcturus had had plans for him to wed the younger Lestrange brother (as Bellatrix had the older one who was the heir to the family), only to be thwarted by Sirius running off to live with Aunt Dorea and her omega husband, Lord Potter. It had been quiet the family scandal. Aunt Walburga had been very insistent on disowning him completely and then Uncle Alphard for supporting him. 

She lost, of course. Even a disgraceful excuse for an omega was more acceptable as heir than a beta. As it was, if Sirius died in Azkaban (as was likely, since the prison was a hellish place), the title would pass to someone who did not bear the family name. Even with her detailed knowledge of the family by-laws, Narcissa was uncertain which child might be the next one in the natural succession.

If Draco presented as even an omega, it would strengthen his claim. Yet the same was true for both Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. It was rumored that the Longbottom boy had only lived due to an intercession of the Longbottom familial magics. That would likely tie him too tightly to that House to inherit from another. No one knew how the Potter boy had survived.

But there was a difference from wishing her son was at least an omega if not an alpha and being made to listen to her husband’s father wax crudely on about how the seven-year-old was too pretty to be anything but an omega. Lucius sat there across from her, just listening to the vulgar display while sipping his coffee. For the first time since she had bonded with him, Narcissa thought he was nothing more than a useless lout. It was enough to put her off her avocado on toast.

“Perhaps we should begin training the boy,” Abraxas announced as if unaware of Narcissa’s growing ire. His pale blue eyes were as cold as ice as they settled briefly on Narcissa before shifting back to Lucius. “He should know what to expect once he’s presented. We would not want him to act out of turn.”

“If you think that is for the best,” Lucius agreed. He carefully cut a small link of sausage into even smaller bites. “It would be unseemly if he were to run off on his own instead of accepting a proper betrothal. Do you want the honor or shall I?”

“I’ll handle it,” Abraxas answered immediately. A pleased smile twisted his lips into a vile expression of glee. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up. “I’ll fetch the boy right away. This really is a subject he cannot wait to learn.”

“What  _ exactly _ do you plan on teaching my son?” Narcissa asked before Abraxas could take even one step. Abraxas waved a dismissive hand towards her.

“His place, of course,” Abraxas said. He huffed a laugh as if the question had been ridiculous to even think about asking let alone actually voice. “No one will care if an omega is not pure when given over to an alpha, not so long as it was a family alpha who took it. In fact, many of my associates would prefer an omega a little more broken in. Makes for a more harmonious bonding.”

“I see,” Narcissa said evenly. She turned towards Lucius. “Am I to assume that you are in agreement with your father’s proposed course of action?”

“Father does know his way about these things,” Lucius tried. His nostril flared, clearly scenting the room. He froze where he sat for a moment before rushing on as if trying to appease her. “Perhaps the training could be delayed—maybe even indefinitely. After all, it is not even certain that Draco will even be an omega.”

“Nonsense,” Abraxas snapped. “It is this attitude that leads to omegas forgetting their place and running wild, fucking every Muggle and beast that will have them. They’ve got to be thoroughly knotted while still young, before they can get too many ideas about what their value really is.”

“Father, perhaps you should—“

A black dagger landed in the hallow of Abraxas’ throat. The entirety of the blade was buried to the twisted-leather hilt. The obsidian ball that made up the pommel glittered in the morning sunlight as Abraxas fell backwards. The former Lord Malfoy was dead before his body hit the ground.

Narissa patted her lips delicately with her napkin before rising from her seat. As her husband watched, she calmly crossed to Abraxas’ body. With just a little near-silent grunt of effort, she retrieved her dagger. She grimaced at the blood clinging to the dark metal of the blade. With an elegant sweep of her thumb over a rune engraved on the leather handle, she vanished the leftovers of Abraxas.

Only then, with her blade returned to her hand, did she turn towards her husband.

“I want you to think very carefully before you say another word,” Narcissa said, knowing she held his attention. Lucius swallowed, his throat visibly working, as he watched her. She made sure that her hips swayed just so as she rounded the table towards him. She laid the flat of the knife against his cheek. “Pixie Fever is such a volatile illness, don’t you agree? If only Abraxas had simply called a healer instead of insisting he would be fine. Thank Morgana that Draco had had his inoculation or we might have lost more than just the Lord Malfoy. Isn’t that right, my love?”

“You were wise to insist,” Lucius answered. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” 

His pupils were so wide that only a sliver of icy blue remained visible around it. Narcissa smiled as she leaned forward to cup his cock through his robes. It was as hard as rock and the knot at the base was already beginning to swell just a bit. Lucius tilted his head backwards with a groan, baring his neck submissively. He whined something that might have been her name.

“Shh,” she soothed him as her fingers deftly opened his robes. Then she shifted her stance to straddle his lap, thanking whoever might be responsible for both the chairs being armless and the custom of wearing nothing beneath robes. She sank down on his cock even as she kept her dagger flat against his cheek. “I’ve got you, love. I’ll take care of everything.”

As she rode him with the corpse of his father not ten feet away, Narcissa took stock of her plans. Through it all, she kept one thing firmly in mind.

_ She knew her value _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Aya Bribes You; Slytherin MC (x3); Magical MC (x3); Rian-Russo Inversion; Small Fry; Tiny Terror; Ship Sails; Lunar Era; Old Shoes (Y); Alpha & Omega; Short Jog; Bucket Listing (Y); Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 03  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [327](Abraxas Malfoy); 365 [16](Arrogant); Herbology Club [08]("Love you"); Auction [23-4](Lucius/Narcissa); Back to School Shopping [Books](Pre-Hogwarts Era)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: AU [1A](Omegaverse); Hunt [Sp Con](Avocado Toast); Chim [Deke](Laughing); Ship (Icicles)[Su Mic 1](Omegaverse); Fire [Hard](Taking the High Seas); Garden [Plant Food](Vegetables)  
> Representation(s): Omega Narcissa Black/Alpha Lucius Malfoy  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Lyre Liar; Muck & Slime; Rock of Ages; Head of Perseus; Surprise!; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; White Dress; Sneeze Weasel; Mother Hen; Spinning Plates; Unwanted Advice; Lock & Key; Deadliest Catch; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Pear-Shaped; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life); Demo 1 (Fruit Fly; Under the Bridge); Demo 2 (Call Me Dantes; Strange Potatoes; Sitting Hummingbird; Soul-Like)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: SN (Rail; Spare); O3 (Orator; Olivine); TY (Enfant); CM (Brier; Yogin)  
> Word Count: 1711


End file.
